1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for mooring a vessel to a dock. More specifically, the invention disclosed herein relates to a system for engaging and disengaging a boating vessel to a dock by mechanical means.
2. Background of the Invention
Current docking procedures direct the captain of the boating vessel to “push” the boating vessel against either a set of fenders placed on a floating dock, or to push the boating vessel directly to the structure of the floating dock using 80 percent or more of engine throttle. Generally, during the mooring of the boating vessel, the captain will approach the dock, most of the time from a variety of angles and then, by expertly maneuvering the boating vessel, the captain aligns the boating vessel with the dock. Upon mooring, the captain throttles the boating vessel forward at 80 percent or more of engine power; passengers then disembark and/or embark the boating vessel. After the passengers have embarked and/or disembarked, the captain sets the engine in reverse, moving away from the dock, and continues on the boating vessel's navigational route. Accordingly, present docking and undocking procedures consume excess fuel, emitting excessive and harmful fuel emissions into the environment.
Furthermore, currently, boating vessels are not secured to the floating dock, thereby, causing a significant degree of movement between the boating vessel and the dock, which can render the loading and unloading of passengers difficult and unsafe. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that can safely and reliably dock a variety of shaped, sized, and types of boating vessels to a dock.